281:The Lilo Adventures of Guardians of the Galaxy 2
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After an attack on Berhert by the Sovereign, Ego and his assistants Mantis and Moondragon take them in. Meanwhile, the robot monkeys, the mane 6, Spike,the minions, the Celestian Birds, R2, Threepio Rocket, Groot, and Donna are captured by the ravagers and they must escape.
1. The Soverign

The Sovereign has hired The Celestian Alliance and the Guardians of The Galaxy to stop some aliens from feeding off batteries. Baby Groot was pushing out some space rats and said, "I am Groot?"

"They were not looking at you funny." Rocket replied.

The alien monster came up and they started to attack while Donna and Baby Groot started dancing to Mr. Blue Sky.

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" shouted Nova.

"SPIN SHOCKER" shouted Gibson.

"MONKEY MINDSCREAM!" shouted Antauri.

"Loyalty" Lec shouted as thunderbolts came out

"Magic!" shouted Cho as she tossed playing cards.

"Laughter" shouted Tucker as birthday cake slices were flying towards the beast.

But the monster was too strong. Drax realized since it was hard on the outside, he must cut it from the inside. As he got into the beast, he cut a hole and killed it. "That's disgusting" Gibson growled.

Later they were greeted by Ayesha, leader of the Sovereign. She greeted them a reward for helping them. It was Nebula. "Family reunion, yay!" Peter sarcastically said.

The guards caught her stealing some of their valuable technology.

They got up on board The Milano and took off. Inside, C3PO and R2D2 were controlling the systems and were relieved that they were okay.

"You would not believe how much gold there was." Lilo said, "It's like Fort Knox out outer space."

"Solid gold!" shouted Stitch.

Later as they were enjoying Wham Bam Shang A Lang by Silver. Numerous Sovereign ships were appearing out of nowhere. Rocket explained that while they were helping Drax, Rocket took some batteries. The ships were controlled automatically from their control system.

"We saved their planet," Teal growled, "And this is the thanks we get?"

"Major party poopers." Pinkie growled.

A ship hit an engine. Threepio started to panic, "The nearest habitual planet is, "Berhert" Gamora answered, "Everyone buckle up!"

They made a jump through a portal and landed on the planet.

"Is everyone okay?" Lilo asked.

"I think so," Stitch answered.

"Did you get a boo boo, Donna?" Otto asked while getting out a first aid kit.

"I'm fine." "Don't need to treat me like a 5-year-old."

Another ship came down and landed.

Inside the ship was an elderly man with a cape, a female mantis-like alien, and another female alien with grey skin, a bob, and a cape. They were all wondering who he was, "My name is, "Ego" and I'm your dad Peter."


	2. A deal with the gold devil

Meanwhile, on Contraxia, where the Ravagers hang out, Yondu was being confronted by Starkar Ogord, who was disappointed at him by breaking Ravager code by abducting children.

Back at a bar, a thuggish looking alien with a mohawk and a beard was furious, "First, Quill betrays us and Yondu just lets him go." he said. "He's gone soft."

Suddenly, a gold ship appears and in it was Ayesha. She made her way towards Yondu who has a proposition for him and his Ravagers.

Meanwhile, on Berhert, The Celestian Alliance and The Guardians were heading out to Ego, except for Rocket and Groot, "I need you to babysit Donna." Ben said.

"What?" Rocket asked in horror.

"You got us into this mess" Lea recalled, "We need you to look after her while we're on Ego. I just hope there aren't any giant head lice."

"Fine!" Rocket groaned.

"We'll stay too." Antauri suggested, "Looking after a kid is a big responsibility, plus Artoo and Rocket could use a little help."

Later that night, Donna was playing Hide and Seek with the Mane 6, the monkeys, and the Minions. Meanwhile, R2D2 was repairing the ship.

Little did they know is that the Ravagers were outside, planning to ambush them. One of the members, "Hafnut" grabbed a space spider and ate it. One of the ravagers triggered a booby trap that shooted poisonous darts, another accidentally made bombs activate. Rocket came out, placed electrocution devices on a few heads and fried their brains.

Back at the ship, Threepio, Artoo, Baby Groot and Nebula heard what was going on. Nebula begged Groot to free her in order to save Rocket.

Behind Rocket, a whistle was coming. A yaka arrow appeared from a bush and stopped at Rocket's nose. "Hey there, Rat" greeted Yondu as he and a few Ravagers appeared "This golden gal offered us a large sum to deliver you and your pals over to her cause she wants to kill ya."

More Ravagers came out with captured Ponies, Minions, Monkeys, and Birds. Donna appeared from the bushes, complaining about not finding them anywhere. That's when she saw the Ravagers holding them hostage, "Your not part of the game!" she shouted.

"It's a little girl." shouted one with a beard and goggles.

A bald Ravager and an ugly looking Ravager grabbed her by the arms, "Let me go you disgusting outlaws!" she shouted.

Yondu said that he placed a tracer on their ship during the war on Xandar. "Lucky for me, my word doesn't mean squat," he said, "Otherwise I'd hand you over"

"Other wise you what?" asked the thug.

"We'll take them batteries," Yondu said, "And they'll a quarter mil."

"A quarter is 1/4." the thug replied.

"A quarter is 25" interrupted the one with the goggles, "We can't buy a pair of new boots with 25 units."

"Man, this guy doesn't know the difference between measuring and currency." Donna thought to herself.

"We ain't stupid enough to kill The Guardians of The Galaxy" Yondu shouted, "The whole dang Nova Corps be on us!"

"I suppose it's time for a change of leadership!" shouted the thug.

"You mess with Yondu, you mess with me!" shouted Kraglin.

As Yondu was about to strike, a blast came from behind him, destroying his fin. Behind them was Nova holding Groot, Threepio, and Artoo hostage, "Mistress Donna." Threepio whined, "She tricked me.

"Well hello boys," Nebula greeted as she took a bite of a space vegetable, "Still not ripe"


	3. Planet Ego

On their journey to Planet Ego, Teal was wondering what's with Mantis' antennas. She explained that she can sense emotions and has empathic powers. She pressed against Peter and explained his love for Gamora, which made everyone laugh.

"That's hilarious!" shouted Lec.

"Someone's in love." Tucker teased.

"Stop it." Sunny said, "Peter is embarrassed."

"We can't help it," Star shouted, "This makes me wanna summon raining flowers and assorted candies."

From her wand, Star made bouquets of flowers and valentine's day chocolate rain from the sky. "What is this stuff?" Mantis asked.

"It's called candy," Lilo said.

Mantis took a piece and liked it.

Later, our heroes were arriving on Planet Ego, "It's no larger than your Earth's moon." Ego explained.

They saw water balls that look like rainbow-colored bubbles and popped them. Just then, they arrived at an elaborate castle. Ego explained that he was called a Celestial. "I don't know where I came from," "But I first remember drifting alone and learning how to control matter. What your walking on is me. I created what biological life would be like, I wanted to experience what it meant to be human. I set out until I found Earth and realized I wasn't alone."

"When did you meet Peter's mom?" Star asked.

"Not long after" Ego answered, "It was with Meridith that I first discovered love and from that love came Peter. I called her my River-Lily"

"River-Lily?" Lec asked, "That's a funeral flower."

He started to suspect that something wasn't right.

"When I heard of a man that held an infinity stone without dying, I knew you were her son." Ego continued.

"So you're a pet," Drax said to Mantis

"Ego adopted me as his daughter to help him sleep," Mantis answered.

"That's why you address him as Ego instead of Dad?" Sunny asked.

"Of course, Sunny of Earth." Mantis replied.

They were all wondering why would leave Meredith, Ego explained that if he doesn't return regular, he would die. He asked Peter to be the father she wanted to be and he accepted it.

Outside, he told Peter to focus. It was there he made a ball of cosmic light. There they started to play catch with it.

"I wonder how Rocket is doing." Star wondered.


	4. This is Mutiny

On the Elector, Yondu, The Celestian Sidekicks, Rocket, Groot, and Donna were held captive by mutinous Ravagers. Retch was scarring poor Baby Groot for no apparent reason while he was in a bird cage, Hafnut was taunting Yondu, who was in a depression, Gef and Retch were pushing around Donna, "It's time for the Ravagers to rise once again to glory with a new captain, "Taserface" the thuggish leader shouted as the other ravagers cheered.

Behind them, Rocket started laughing at his ridiculous name. "Your name is, "Taserface"?"

"It is a name what strikes fear into the hears of anyone what hears it." Taserface explained.

"More like laughter," Rainbow Dash insulted.

Everyone started to laugh at Rainbow's joke, except Yondu, Threepio, and Taserface. He was about to kill Rainbow when Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom entered. They were there for their Mutiny Party and for their Evil Song Request line. "I would like a large pizza with extra sausages and fried chicken on it," Gef said.

"That's a food order," King Dedede corrected, "But it does make me hungry."

"Do, "I hate kids!"" Shouted Retch.

"I hate kids

Kids are brats

I hate stupid Kids." Hater sang.

Donna got so furious, she used her force powers to free herself and attack Lord Hater. Taserface grabbed Donna and held her against the wall with the other Ravagers behind him, "I say we kill her" suggested Haf-Nut.

"I say we hang her than we kill her," suggested Gef.

"I say we stomp her, then we tattoo her, then we hang her and then we kill her!" suggested Retch.

"I say we let her go!" Donna suggested while disguising her voice.

"Yeah" Retch agreed, "Let her go in the airlock!"

"Hold it men!" shouted Taserface, "Let's make her one of our scullery maids."

"Others?" Donna thought to herself.

Taserface and his crew tossed them into the prison, where he told them that they'll deliver the heroes to the Kree in the morning.

"Hey what about this plant," Gef asked, as he showed Baby Groot in his cage, "Can I smash it with a rock?"

"No Gef," Taserface answered, "It's too adorable to kill, take it to the tailor."

In the prisons, Rocket and Donna saw a Chiuaua like girl alien, a pixie-like alien, a purple alien, a mud-like alien and a human-like alien in red apparel. They were, "Briny Chiuaez", "Plumeria Cozywing", "Sopian Atar", "Qyhor Slopington" and "Cacnos Syllanin" they were captured by Taserface and his crew months ago and they were forced into becoming their slaves. "Don't worry?" Donna said, "I'll get you back to your parents."

Suddenly, they frowned, meaning they were really orphans and Taserface killed their parents for no reason. Donna felt sorry for them, "We've got to get out of here." Donna said,

"Where's Quill?" Yondu asked.

"Went off with his old man." Rocket answered

Just then, Yondu snapped out of it, knowing that Peter might be in danger. Sopian told him that they would escape if there weren't any security cameras by the prisons. Donna had an idea, she used her force powers to misdirect the cameras. This was the orphans chance to escape, Qyhor used his super strength and broke the bars. Now all they need to do is find Baby Groot.

"Attention Morons," Taserface announced, "This is your fearless captain, "Taserface" after we deliver Udonta and Rodent to The Kree, we head off to Planet Gorlock for the Gorlock Games. Our pilot, "Kraglin" will be taking us there while we taunt our new mascot in the bar."

They finally had a lead. The orphans, The Minions, The Birds and Yondu decided to go find Kraglin while Artoo, Threepio, Donna, and Rocket go look for Groot.

Donna found the bar where they heard Ravagers shouting, "Mascot" a thousand times.

Inside she barged and shouted, "Hey, Garbage Cans!"

The Ravagers turned their heads with Retch holding Groot, "I Am Groot(Donna, I'm glad to see you!") he shouted.

"Release the twig this minute." Donna shouted, "Or else I'll fight!"

The Ravagers started to laugh. Donna suddenly used her force powers and freed Groot from Retch's hands. "Now I'm going to leave and no one gets hurt!" she shouted.

She caught up with Rocket, Artoo, and Threepio, "Thank goodness your alright Donalie." Threepio said with relief, "Otherwise you'll be dust."

Out of nowhere, Cacnos showed up telling the droids, raccoon, twig, and girl that they found Kraglin in the third quadrant. He lifted them up, took them up, released the third quadrant and headed off. The ship lost control and was about to crash. Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom, Taserface, Brahl, Gef, Hafnut, and Retch headed to an escape pod and left.

Meanwhile back at The Soveirgn, Ayesha was trying to track down the batteries when she saw a ship heading to Ego. It was the Third Quadrant. "Captain, prepare the ships," she ordered.


	5. The Expansion

On Ego, Gamora was meditating when she heard a ship passing by. Nebula started to kill her. As she was about to aim, Lea and Ben jumped on her. They sensed that Gamora might be in grave danger, so they had to help. The ship got out of control and fell into a cavern.

Inside, the ship was burning up like crazy. Gamora had to rescue her sister fast. Lea and Ben used their force powers to buy Gamora time to rescue Nebula. With constant coughing, Nebula said, "Thank you"

By Ben's foot, he saw a skull of an alien child, knowing that something wasn't right. They decided to look around for anything more suspicious. When they got further into the cave, they saw tons of skeletons of alien children, "We need to get off this planet." Nebula suggested.

In one of the sleeping quarters, Drax was holding a small alien-rhino toy. Moondragon, Poe, Finn, Rey, Lilo, CLST Star, and Tucker came in. Finn started to recognize it from when they were getting ready to visit Planet Ego, "It's that little toy you brought" he asked.

"Of course Finn" replied Drax, "His name is-"

"Mr. Rhinopuss!" shouted a voice.

Moondragon was by the door looking shocked. With a close look at her face, Drax can see that she's really his long lost daughter, "Kamaria". "Hello, father" Kamaria nervously replied.

"How did you survive Ronan's wrath?" Drax asked.

"You told me to hide, so I did." Kamaria replied, "While I was hiding in that safehouse you told me, I got knocked out by those Harbingers of Doom. They told me that you and mom were dead. I got so upset I escaped through one of the escape pods. Later I crash-landed on Rasorium where they taught me to fight back. My adoptive sister was visiting Shugazoom when she told me about your mishave with Ronan and The Ravagers. I knew I had to find you fast, so I turn to Ego to help.

"But you don't know Ego's true nature" Mantis replied.

"True nature?" Rey asked.

Meanwhile, The Third Quadrant was arriving at their destination, "Planet Ego" Yondu explained to the children, "Ego hired me to take the kids over, when I found out what happened to them, I couldn't let Peter suffer the same fate they did."

"What do you mean, "Suffer the same fate?" Nova asked.

"He kills the children who failed to have the Celestial Gene." Yondu answered as Plumeria held onto Cocnos.

"I'm scared," Plumeria said.

"Kraglin" Yondu said to his chauffeur, "Babysit the younglings while I rescue Ego."

"I'm coming with you" Rocket shouted, "Figure we needed some explosions."

"And some monkey power" Otto shouted.

"Not to mention I need to keep Rocket from going overboard," Donna replied.

"I Am Groot(You can say that again)" Groot smiled.

In the palace, Ego was showing Peter, The Mane 6, and Stitch his plan called, "The Expansion". He explained that millions of years ago he decided to explore to expand himself by placing numerous parts on himself in a single area on the planet. He pressed against Peter's head and he became all starry, "Tay okay" asked Stitch.

"I see eternity" Peter answered

"For the first time in my existence," said Ego, "I am TRULY NOT ALONE!"


	6. I'm Mary Poppins Y'all

The ponies were amazed by The Expansion projection, "This is not like those shows at a planetarium." Twilight said.

"Yeah" AJ replied, "But they all look kind of rusty."

"And scary" Fluttershy said as she hid behind Rainbow Dash.

"What's the big deal Ego?" Rainbow asked, "Why did you have to leave your River Lily, Meredith."

"She knew all the words to every song that came over the radio," Ego explained, "I returned to see her three times and I knew that if I returned the fourth, I'd never leave. The reason for my existence would be over so I had to leave her, not before placing that tumor in her head."

Ego suddenly covered his mouth, because he said to much. This caused Peter to snap out of it. "YOU KILLED MY MOM!"

Ego became bitter, "I want to to do this together," Ego growled, "And I suppose you'll have to learn by spending the next 10,000 years as a battery."

He got a hold of Peter and then his Walkman, The other parts of Ego grab a hold of The Mane 6 and Stitch, "My life, my love, my lady is the sea" Ego said as he smushed the walkman, "Peter, this is the sea!"

"Don't do it Ego" shouted Stitch.

As Ego squished the walkman, a controlled Peter was starting to cry, "He destroyed the only thing left of his mommy" Fluttershy cried, "Can this get any worse?"

"Monkey Mindscream" shouted Antaurifrom a distance, freeing Peter from his clutches, "Peter, we have to get out of here! Ego wants you to expand himself and destroy all life on other planets."

"I know" Peter growled, "And I can't believe that he killed my mother like that, just to avoid distractions."

"We better blow this place up, so he won't hurt those lifeforms," Nova suggested.

"How are we gonna do that y'all" Applejack said.

"We can go to the source of the planet and will blow it up to form there." Otto replied, "Rocket scanned Ego along the way and located the center, but there's one problem."

"Our fat buts won't fit through the tiny holes." Rocket explained.

"Except for one" A voice shouted behind Yondu.

Donna showed Baby Groot in the palms of her hands "Kiddo" "I thought I told you to stay in the ship."

"I don't want my parents to fall victims to Ego." Donna explained, "Where are they anyway?"

"Right here" shouted Lea, "Mantis warned us about Ego's true nature. And she's been regretting this ever since he found her on her homeworld and took her in to control his sleeping."

"Don't worry about the luggage," shouted Lec, "I got them right here!"

"Good boy Lec" Rainbow shouted as she sent the luggage to the Third Quadrant.

On the ponies, our heroes tried to make their escape to the Third Quadrant. Ego, on the other hand, rose up and saw Peter leaving, "You're not going anywhere Peter!"

Peter was grabbed by the clutches of Ego again, Donna and Groot, decided to stay behind and help Peter, "Come on Groot" whispered Donna to her newfound brother, "Place this at the heart of Ego and get out fast."

In the dark tunnels to the center, Baby Groot found a mysterious glow, it was Ego's brain. He activated the switch, pressed the button that would give them 10 minutes to get out and ran off.

Meanwhile,, in Ego's castle, Donna told him that he has a family, Drax, Gamora, Rocket, Baby Groot, and Yondu. Peter glared at his biological father, "You shouldn't have killed my mom and squished my walkman." shouted Peter.

They fought off with all of their might. Yondu came up to take Donna and Baby Groot back to The Third Quadrant. "Listen to me!" shouted Ego, "You're a god! If you kill me, you would be like everybody else!"

"What's wrong with being like everyone else" smiled Peter as he kicked him and flew off with an arrowrig.

While they were flying off to The Third Quadrat. Peter looked at Yondu and smiled, "You know what" he said, "You look like Mary Poppins."

"Is he cool?" asked Yondu.

"Oh yeah, he's cool" smiled Peter

"I'm MARY POPPINS Y'ALL" shouted Yondu as Kraglin opened the Third Quadrant door for Peter, Donna, Groot, and Yondu.

"Step on it Kato!" shouted Rocket as The Third Quadrant took off, escaping a destroying planet Ego.

"Is everyone alright?" Poe asked.

"We're fine" Finn replied, "But the little aliens here seemed scared.

"Let me handle this" Kamaria replied as she comforted Plumeria, "There, there, the mean men are gone. I can sense you were tormented by thugs."

"You know senors," said Briny, "That lady seems to be great with kids.

Briny came up to Kamaria and comforted her like a real dog, the rest of the kids did the same thing, "Looks like Kamaria has got the children under control." suggested Cho.

Meanwhile, back in the Soveirgn, Ayesha tracked down the batteries Rocket stole and found out that they were destroyed while taking care of Ego. She needed a way to defeat The Celestian Alliance and The Guardians of The Galaxy, she told her servants to prepare her new project, Adam Warlock


	7. Meet Rose Tico

Later, the gang was cleaning up The Third Quadrant from its awful smells. Nebula left to find what she's looking for, not before a quick goodbye hug from Gamora. On the other hand, Kamaria was looking after Briny, Plumeria, Sopian, Qyhor, and Cacnos. They all bonded with her so much, that they decided to call themselves, "The Mini Moondragons".

Rey was cleaning up a window when she sees a familiar spaceship, "It's the Milano" said Rey, "And someone is driving it."

"Your right," Poe said, "Let's bring her on board."

The Milano landed safely inside The Third Quadrant. Out of the Milano, came a female Asian pilot, which jogged Lilo's memory, "I remember you" Lilo said, "You're the same girl who repaired The Millenium Falcon when we met Leia."

"Of course" replied the pilot, "The names' "Rose Tico"

"What brings you here," Fluttershy asked.

"I was studying up on the nature of Berhert when I found the ship that belonged to The Guardians of The Galaxy," Rose explained, "Somebody had to finish repairing the ship, so I decided to do it for you."

"Thank you" replied Peter, "Normally Rocket wouldn't thank anybody, but he's busy cleaning the toilets."

That's when Poe realized something, "Since you've repaired The Milano," he said, "How about you be CLST's Chauffer."

Rose smiled and agreed to be the band's chauffeur. "What about me" complained Kraglin, "I can drive, I'm like the Kato of space."

"Yes," Gamora replied as she placed away a broom, "But Peter told me that you get distracted by Nebula wanted holograms."

"No, I don't" lied Peter as Yondu showed a wanted hologram of her.

Kraglin started getting lovesick and kissed nonstop at the hologram, "This is why we usually put the ship on autopilot" replied Peter, "Whenever Taserface and the others drive it, they would bump into other spaceships on purpose for no apparent reason and launch their dirty socks at them.

"Eww" Rose replied.

"Eww is right" Finn replied, "I'm just glad we're getting rid of these awful smells."

In a bedroom, they were watching a Space Wars knock-off film called, "Hardware Wars".

"Hey, guys," Sunny said, "Did you notice they the 4-Q-2 looks like The Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz?"

"He does, Sis" Lec replied.

"Well, I never" Threepio replied, "I find this Hardware Wars very insulting.

Artoo beeped because he feels the same about Arty-Deco. Rose came in and got acquainted by CLST. After they performed, "All Our Days" Finn came in and saw that Rose liked CLST's music. Rose looked at Finn and smiled, much to Finn's dismay. Little did they know, is that Rey was watching them from the security cameras in jealousy, "Are you jealous, Rey?" asked Ben.

"No" lied Rey, "I'm not jealous of Rose."

"She's jealous, Dad" Donna replied as she sat on her father's lap.

 **The End.**


End file.
